


ardour

by peona



Series: farther than eternity [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peona/pseuds/peona
Summary: “Happy Valentine’s Day Alpha,” Jisung smiles, leaning back to put himself on display. Hyunjin laughs disbelievingly, sitting down on the bed next to the omega.“This is my present?”“Mhmm, a present all for you.”(Jisung and Hyunjin spend their first Valentine's Day as a couple. Set a year after redolence.)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: farther than eternity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635583
Comments: 10
Kudos: 302





	ardour

**Author's Note:**

> ardour 
> 
> ahr.der | ärdər
> 
> enthusiasm or passion

Jisung pats his shirt down one last time, looking himself over in the bathroom mirror. It’s Valentine’s Day, a holiday for couples to be overtly cheesy and romantic. Jisung has been beyond excited at the upcoming holiday, droning on to Hyunjin about how they would spend it. Jisung has always been a romantic, and spent many a Valentine’s Day fantasizing about spending the day with Hyunjin. 

Now, with it being a year since they confessed and then mated, Jisung doesn’t have to fantasize anymore. It’s their first Valentine’s as a couple, so Jisung is trying to make it special. Hyunjin had run out an hour ago, saying something about getting Jisung his present. Knowing Hyunjin and his impulse to spoil Jisung, the omega is sure that Hyunjin actually did have to go pick up a gift. He just hopes it doesn’t show up his own idea.

Jisung admires his outfit, though it is on the plain side. Hyunjin says he’s sexiest when he’s in the other’s clothes, so Jisung slipped on one of the alpha’s big T-shirts. The shirt is plain white, and it’s long on Jisung. It comes down past his thighs, covering the tops of them nicely. The shirt is stretched from Hyunjin’s broad shoulders, causing the neckline to droop and show off Jisung’s collarbones. He had purposefully styled his hair messily, and all in all he knows he looks hot. 

Satisfied with his appearance, Jisung exits the bathroom, and back to his and Hyunjin’s shared bedroom. Their comforter had been left on the floor a while ago, and Jisung lays himself down on the sheets (appropriately dark red), nothing left to do except wait. Jisung can’t help but work himself up while he lays there, thinking of the many ways this night could go. Hyunjin could walk in and immediately be all over Jisung, unable to hold himself back at the sight. He would push Jisung down into the sheets, and pound into him.

He could come in and instead of immediately taking Jisung for himself, the alpha would make him wait. He’d tease him relentlessly, until Jisung is sobbing. Only then would he give the omega what he wants, fucking him hard, filling him up. Or instead of fucking him, Hyunjin could pull Jisung off the bed. He would push Jisung onto his knees harshly, commanding him to “suck Alpha’s cock, sweetheart”. 

Jisung feels slick begin to drip down the backs of his thighs, revealing how worked up he already is. He takes a deep breath, trying to reel himself back in and be patient. His fantasies don’t cease though, and Jisung is fully hard now. He squeezes his legs tighter together, groaning as they slip against each other from how wet he is. 

Jisung is left squirming there for what feels like another eternity. Hyunjin is not returning fast enough, and Jisung is about to say fuck it and get himself off without the alpha. Jisung reaches down, taking his cock into his hand. Jisung gasps, fingers wrapping around his shaft. Jisung begins to pump his hand, moaning at how good the touch feels. 

“What’s this?” Hyunjin’s voice sounds in the room. Jisung’s hand pauses its motions, turning wide eyes up at the alpha. The alpha is staring down at him, head cocked in question. There’s a smirk on his face, dark look over his features to match. 

Gathering himself, Jisung manages to school a look of confidence onto his own face. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Alpha,” Jisung smiles, leaning back to put himself on display. Hyunjin laughs disbelievingly, sitting down on the bed next to the omega. 

“This is my present?”

“Mhmm, a present all for you.”

“I don’t think it’s all just for me though...” Hyunjin murmurs. Jisung’s smile falls a little, a gut feeling telling him what Hyunjin means. 

“Seems like this is a present for someone else,” Hyunjin’s eyes fall to Jisung’s lap where the omega’s hand is still wrapped around his own length. 

“Ah...” Jisung starts a rebuttal, but falls short. His mind comes up blank, finding no route of escape on this one. 

“I’m dressed all pretty for Alpha, won’t you open your present?” Jisung bats his eyes, going for distraction. Hyunjin falls victim to the pretty boy, as he always does when Jisung dresses up for him. 

“You’re too cute to resist sweetheart,” Hyunjin leans forward, giving the omega a quick peck on the lips. 

“I don’t wanna take this off you right now though, it makes you smell like me.”

“I smell like you all the time,” Jisung sighs, Hyunjin already nosing his neck. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Hyunjin says, tongue laving over a spot behind Jisung’s ear. Jisung lowers himself gradually, until his back is pressed into the bed. Hyunjin crawls over him, hovering. Jisung’s still hard from earlier, cock aching against his stomach. 

“Move it along already,” he complains. Hyunjin doesn’t pay him any mind, instead attacking Jisung with kisses in any available spot. Jisung can’t stop from laughing, hitting the alpha lightly on his back. Hyunjin stops his attacks, sitting up to take off his clothes. Jisung helps him strip, getting the black t-shirt and jeans off. The alpha doesn’t waste any time taking off his underwear, shoving the garment down before his jeans even hit the floor. 

They reposition themselves, Hyunjin moving so his back rests against the headboard. Jisung picks himself up from his spot, placing himself in Hyunjin’s lap. They both let out a sound as he seats himself, Jisung’s ass practically squelching against Hyunjin’s skin with how wet he is. Hyunjin looks over Jisung’s shoulder at where the omega just moved from, lust furthering at what he sees.

“Sweetheart, you got the bed all wet,” He tells Jisung. Jisung buries his face in Hyunjin’s chest out of embarrassment, refusing to turn around and look. Hyunjin coos, running his fingers through Jisung’s hair. 

“My pup is so cute, all excited for me,” Hyunjin says cutely. Jisung soaks up the praise, smiling brightly. Jisung bunches his shirt up, revealing his sculpted chest to the alpha. With his free hand, Jisung drags his own fingernails against his abs, staring his alpha down as he does. A growl rumbles in Hyunjin’s chest, the urge to rush things along and take winning over him. 

“How do you want me baby? Any way you want it, it’s all up to you,” Jisung teases, biting his lip. Dark eyes staring him down, Hyunjin pulls Jisung forward by the hips. Mouth by his ear, Hyunjin speaks “want you to ride me, sweetheart.” 

“As you wish!” Jisung hums, moving his fingers back. He pushes two fingers into himself, moaning out loud. He preps himself as fast as he can, already pretty stretched from his arousal. 

“Baby, I need you,” Jisung cries out, making Hyunjin release another growl. 

“Then what are you waiting for?” The alpha asks, voice rough. Jisung hums, pulling his fingers from his ass, hovering over Hyunjin’s dick. The alpha had slipped a condom on while Jisung was stretching himself. 

“Good question,” he says, just as he lowers himself. He goes slow, sinking lower until his ass meets Hyunjin’s hips. They take a minute, waiting for Jisung’s body to adjust to the alpha’s cock inside him. Jisung settles after a bit, giving an experimental rock of his hips. Hyunjin groans, hands grabbing onto Jisung’s sides. 

Jisung starts to ride him in earnest, swiveling his hips in Hyunjin’s lap. The alpha is moaning into his neck, continuing his quest of marking and scenting Jisung. Jisung is getting lost in the pleasure, focusing on nothing except Hyunjin’s cock inside him. He bounces up and down, chasing after his release. 

“Baby, baby, baby” Jisung moans. Hyunjin thrusts up into the omega just when Jisung is coming back down, making him yelp. They keep at it, the sounds and smell of sex filling the room. Their scents mingle in the air, making Jisung’s head get fuzzier. Sex is always overwhelming with his alpha, and Jisung can feel himself getting close. 

“I’m close, Alpha. Make me come,” Jisung begs.

“With pleasure, Omega.” Hyunjin uses his grip on Jisung to roll him over onto his back, changing their position. His cock slips out of the omega at the position change, Jisung whining at the emptiness. Hyunjin enters him again quickly, starting a pace of rough thrusts from the start. He fucks into the omega mindlessly, only chasing his and Jisung’s orgasms. He angles his hips, searching for that spot he knows will send his omega over the edge. 

“Jinnie! Baby!” Jisung cries, Hyunjin finding and brushing against his prostate. Hyunjin keeps the angle, slamming into the omega. Jisung keeps talking, rambling words like “yes”, “more”, and “so good!” It’s obvious to Hyunjin that he’s going to come, as Jisung gets increasingly verbal just before he does. A few more precisely aimed thrusts and Jisung is coming hard on Hyunjin’s cock. The alpha growls again, fucking harder and faster into the omega’ss spent body as he comes. Jisung keeps moaning even when he comes down from his high, egging Hyunjin on. 

“Alpha, I want you to come. I want you to knot me, please,” Jisung begs, tears of overstimulation on his face. 

“Fuck,” Hyunjin snarls, his possessiveness flaring with everything Jisung says. Hyunjin wants to knot him so bad, wants to fill him with his come- with his pups. The timing isn’t right for them though, plus Hyunjin still has to give Jisung his Valentine’s present. Both of these things in mind, Hyunjin forces himself to pull out before he comes. 

He hisses, so fucking hard it almost hurts. He removes the condom and goes to take himself in his hand, wanting to come badly. Jisung beats him to it, positioning himself and taking Hyunjin’s dick inside his mouth. 

“Sweetheart,” Hyunjin gasps, hand falling to Jisung’s hair. The omega is looking up at him, wide brown eyes staring at him innocently, even with Hyunjin’s dick in his mouth. Jisung stays there, not moving, and Hyunjin realizes what he’s waiting for. He thrusts his hips up sharply, Jisung immediately gagging on his cock. It drives Hyunjin crazy, pushing him even closer to his release. The feeling in his stomach heating up, Hyunjin knows he’s going to come. One, two more thrusts, and he pushes Jisung off him. Hyunjin comes all over the bedsheets, knot forming at the base of his dick. 

Chest rising and falling, he chances a look at the omega. Jisung’s mouth is cherry red, swollen from having Hyunjin between his lips. His hair is no longer artfully styled, a wreck on his head. Hyunjin’s shirt that they never took off is ruined, covered in the omega’s come. Hyunjin doesn’t look any better, his own hair is equally messy. There’s come on his stomach and the bed, a mess that they’ll surely need to clean later. 

Coming down from his orgasm and knot deflating, Hyunjin pulls his mate into his arms. He places a kiss on the omega’s cheek, hugging him close. Jisung gives his own kiss on Hyunjin’s cheek, playing with the alpha’s fingers. 

“So what were you thinking when you decided not to knot me?” Jisung pouts. Hyunjin giggles, his mate always gets so sulky when Hyunjin doesn’t give him his knot. 

“I was thinking that I still haven’t given you your Valentine's Day gift, and that I’m really excited to give it to you,” he answers. A blush spreads on a Jisung’s cheeks, combining with his excited expression. He sits up, lighting up as he climbs out of the bed. 

“Well let's go get it then!” Jisung says, bouncing on his toes in elation. 

“Ok pup, but I need to get dressed, and you need to get out of this disgusting shirt.” Jisung looks down at his body, embarrassed at how dirty the shirt he’s wearing is. 

“O-okay yeah, changing is probably a good idea,” Jisung relents. Hyunjin doesn’t let Jisung get dressed fully, throwing another of his clean shirts on over his head. He lets him put on boxers, but nothing else. Jisung rolls his eyes, but then is confused when Hyunjin only gets half dressed himself.

He leads Jisung to the living room, where a giant gift bag sits on the floor in front of the coffee table. Jisung rushes to the bag, squealing as he holds it. It’s a heart themed bag, reds and pinks littering it. Tissue paper spills out of the bag, hiding the contents inside. 

“Can I open it?” Jisung asks, fingers already toying with the tissue paper.

“Of course pup, it’s your present,” Hyunjin smiles. 

Jisung tears into the bag, pulling out the contents at once. They lay on the floor, Jisung’s gaze raking over it all. 

“Is that… couple’s pajamas?” 

“Uh huh.”

“And- and this is a written out recipe for cheesecake?”

“The ingredients are in the fridge.”

“Jinnie, how many different drama DVD’s did you buy?!” 

“All the ones we haven’t seen, but wanted too.”

“Hyunjin,” Jisung says, emotions grabbing ahold of him. 

“Oh, baby, come here,” Hyunjin opens his arms, his mate launching at him. 

“This is, the- the most thoughtful thing anyone has done for me,” Jisung sniffles.

“Well, my mate deserves nice things,” Hyunjin replies. 

“All I got you was sex, and you got me couple’s pjs, drama dvds, and a cheesecake. I feel like a loser,” Jisung’s lower lip wobbles. 

“Well technically baby the cheesecake isn’t made yet, I wanted to make it together. Like a couple’s thing. And you’re not a loser, I loved your gift so much. It was perfect. Nothing is better than the gift of you being my mate.” 

“Stop being so romantic! You’re making me cry,” Jisung sobs. Hyunjin rubs his back. 

“You wanna put on the pajamas now?”

“Fuck yes!” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is to say thank you for 3,500 hits and over 300 kudos on redolence! <3 when i posted redolence i didn't expect the reception its gotten and it's kind of overwhelming how much love its received. also it was valentine's day (i know i'm a day late) and i honestly missed these two characters. so as usual thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed, and leave kudos/comments if you did!
> 
> also i have a twitter i'm planning to use for things related to my stories/ideas i have. i'm not super active on it but if you wanna follow it you can! (its private right now cause i'm shy lmao) its @changbindata


End file.
